12 Months
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: When Hiccup finds out about his husbands affair,he immediately calls for a divorce. Then he decides to go on a vacation for a while with his best friends Anastasia,Meg,Tiana,and Esmeralda. Jack has 12 months to get Hiccup back before the divorce is finalized,but the question is can he do it? Hijack/Frostcup,Possible Mpreg. Drama in some chapters humor in others. Hijack Revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:I've always wanted to do a cheating fic,so this will be my first,so please don't flame.**

**The Other Woman kind of inspired me.**

**Copyright/Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this fic.**

**Warnings:Language,Slash,Mpreg,Yaoi.**

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~Hiccup P.O.V~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I'm so bored"Hiccup sighed flopping onto the couch,Jack was out with his friends at a bar,and he finished all the housework.

"I could call Me-"Hiccup though aloud,"Never mind"He muttered into the air as he remembered his two best friends were out on dates with their respective boyfriends.

He looked to the right,he saw Jack's wallet on the nightstand 'Hmm seems like Jack forgot his wallet' Thought Hiccup.

He picked up the wallet,shrugged on his coat,and swiped the keys of the dining table before leaving his and Jack's rather spacious home.

To say the least Jack was loaded,his dad owns a string of toy factories and restaurants which Jack is next in line for.

He opened the garage,before hopping into his car and starting up the engine.

* * *

As Hiccup entered the bar the stench of alcohol and sex hit him hard,Hiccup scrunched up his nose looking through the mass of heads to spot the familiar mess of white hair.

What he saw next made Hiccup almost want to breakdown,key word _almost_. Hiccup composed himself before watching him some more.

He watched as Jack pulled away from Jamie,before affectionately carrying him into one of the rental rooms upstairs at the bar.

Hiccup didn't need to see anymore before he sunk onto a nearby wall and let the tears run freely down his face.

After a particularly long session of bawling his eyes out Hiccup finally picked himself up and looked into his car's mirror.

The not water proof mascara and concealer that hid his freckles,were now smudged on his face.

"This is what Jack made me become"Hiccup whispered into darkness,"He made me wear so much makeup on my face I can't recognize my self"Hiccup's bottom lip trembled.

He drove himself home,before lazily shrugging off hid jacket and locking the door. He washed all the makeup off his face vowing never to do it again.

He fell asleep soon after,he awoke to Jack opening the door,his odor musty with sex,"Hey Hic"Said Jack snuggling into his pillows.

Hiccup had a plan "Jack wanna have sex"Hiccup asked as timid as he could,"Am tired"said Jack snuggling deeper into his pillows.

"We haven't had sex in three months Jack"Hiccup deadpanned,"I don't wanna have sex,okay Hic"Jack asked annoyed.

"Okay,I'm going over to Meg's by the way"Said Hiccup,"Okay just leave me alone"Said Jack annoyed.

* * *

"My husbands having an affair"Said Hiccup calmly,slowly sipping his tea,"Wait what,I didn't hear right,I thought you said Jack was having an affair"Meg chuckled.

Hiccup gave her a look "Your serious"Esmeralda asked disbelievingly,Hiccup nodded.

Meg leaned back into her chair rubbing her temples "So what should we do"Asked Meg. "Well I already have a place to stay"Sighed Hiccup.

"Really,when"Asked Anastasia entering the room,"I bought it before we got married"explained Hiccup. "Well that's good"Said Meg nodding her head.

"I start my new job tomorrow by the way"Said Hiccup trying to make some conversation. "So Divorce?"Asked Esmeralda.

Hiccup sighed "I'm planning on giving him the papers today,might as well do it now"Said Hiccup standing up.

* * *

Hiccup hesitatingly opened the door "Hiccup where were you there was nothing to eat"Whined Jack. "Why didn't you ask Jamie"Hiccup said indifferently.

Jack stiffened a little,"That would be weird he's my friend"Jack said almost automatically,Hiccup nodded his head calmly sliding a orange folder across the table.

"What's this I thought we payed all the bills"asked Jack confusedly,"It's not the bills"said Hiccup his eyes making Jack uncomfortable.

"Then what is it"frowned Jack opening the contents,"H-Hiccup this is d-divorce papers"Jack stuttered disbelievingly.

Hiccup nodded calmly "Yes,now please sign it"Said Hiccup checking his nails. "H-Hic this isn't funny"Jack said angrily.

"Your right it isn't funny now sign it"Said Hiccup rolling his eyes. "Why are we getting divorced we're both happy aren't we"Jack said getting angrier by the minute.

"Actually I'm not happy"Said Hiccup scrunching up his face,"So your just gonna dump m-"Hiccup cut Jack off "I'm not happy because your cheating on me"said Hiccup.

"I-I'm not"Jack said crossing his arms,Hiccup rolled his eyes "Your cheating on me with Jamie and having sex at the bar"Hiccup deadpanned.

"Hic I-I'm sorry"Jack said trying to gather Hiccup into his arms. "Sign the papers"Said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"Hiccup please just hear me out"Said Jack frustratingly rubbing his temples. "Jack"Hiccup whispered,"Yes Hic"Asked Jack hopefully.

"I haven't had sex for 3 months,but I've still been faithful,You've had sex with _so many people_ during those past three months"Said Hiccup his indifference starting to break.

"Hic-"Jack started but he stopped when Hiccup raised his hand signaling he wasn't finished. "You haven't kissed me in a month,you only say I'm hungry to me"Said Hiccup.

"No more 'I love you's'"Said Hiccup tearing up,"I thought you were my soul mate the minute I saw you"Said Hiccup full on crying now.

His crying stopped as soon as it came "When I found out you were cheating on me,I bawled and bawled because of how much I loved **you**".

Hiccup let out a hollow chuckle "I know now that your not my soul mate"said Hiccup making Jack flinch,"Hic I love you,you are my soul mate"Jack said desperately.

"And"Hiccup stretched the word out "I have **no_ more_**feelings for you"Hiccup sneered,Jack dropped to the ground disbelievingly.

"Now sign the papers or in 12 months we will be divorced with or without your signature" Said Hiccup slamming the door shut.

Jack shakily got up with a determined expression on his face,he vowed that he would get Hiccup back before the 12 months were over.

* * *

**Authors note:So here's the first chappy Hope you liked it. Remember Favorite,Follow,Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright/Disclaimer:I do not own any of the movies shown on this fic.**

**Warnings:Language,slash,yaoi.**

**Authors Note:So here's the new chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~Hiccup P.O.V~~~~~~~**

Hiccup was lounging on his coach boredly watching his grandfather clock tick.

Suddenly someone burst through his front door,"Hiccup"Shouted Anastasia out of breath.

"Today's the high school reunion"She exclaimed throwing herself on his couch.

Hiccup's eyebrows shot out to his hairline,he scrambled to his room bumping into all sorts of thing.

Finally he came out of his room sporting knee high boots and a rather feminine trench coat that was buttoned up with a belt wrapped around his tiny waist.

"Are you ready"Asked Anastasia playing with her car keys,Hiccup nodded his head locking up his house.

* * *

He saw Tiana,Meg and Esmeralda waiting in the car,he jumped into the backseat as Anastasia started the car up.

* * *

As the group sat down at the table they decided to reminisce about their high school days.

They saw Elsa Arendelle walking past them. Hiccup chuckled at the memory.

* * *

"Hey"Said Tiana nudging Anastasia,she looked up "Why's Elsa so happy today"Asked Tiana confused.

"Its negative six degrees dude,of course she's happy"snickered Anastasia,everyone let out a series of Oohs.

They watched on as Elsa practically skipped over to her regular table with Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

"Hey look it's Cinderella Charming"Said Meg,I looked up a feeling of respect hitting me like a truck.

Cindy had lived with an abusive step parent for 18 years until she moved out to be with her high school sweetheart marrying him two years later still going strong.

Cindy was dancing with her husband Princeton laughing and having the time of her life.

Hiccup smiled at the happy pair,that was how he felt once upon a time no lies,hurt,cheating and problems.

He tilted his head seeing Aurora dancing with Philip looking as happy as Cindy,he laughed at the memory of Aurora

* * *

"Hey look Aurora's sleeping again"Snickered Esmeralda,"Hey that's not funny"Frowned Hiccup.

"Why not"Asked Anastasia new to the school coming from Saint Petersburg.

"A lady who had a grudge with Aurora's parent's gave her a drug as a baby that would always make her sleepy although it would wear off on her sixteenth birthday"

Explained Hiccup frowning.

* * *

Hiccup looked around seeing more familiar faces before seeing a very familiar face he narrowed his eyes "Jamie"Hiccup hissed out.

Hiccup remembered the first time he met Jamie.

* * *

Hiccup was fifteen at the time while Jamie was fourteen,Jamie had once been a super sweet kid but that was a long time ago.

He always had a major crush on Jack,one day he asked Jack out fully knowing that Jack and Hiccup were in a happy relationship.

Jack put him down gently telling him he'd find someone and that he was in a relationship with Hiccup but Jamie pressed saying Hiccup didn't need to know.

Jack ultimately walked away from Jamie. Jamie being so angry decided to try making Jack jealous by dating a bunch of guys.

When dating a bunch of guys didn't work he decided to sleep with guys to get Jack jealous,soon enough Jamie started doing it for fun instead of to get Jack jealous.

Thus being named a slut or whore,when Meg called Jamie a slut Hiccup was quick to defend Jamie.

* * *

Looking back on it Hiccup regretted ever defending Jamie. He watched as Jamie latched onto Jack's arm smirking at him.

Hiccup merely raised an eyebrow,Jack turned around upon seeing Hiccup immediately pushing Jamie off him.

Hiccup gave him a dry look as if to say 'really' before turning back to his friends,to be honest Hiccup had enough of Jack and his games.

He decided that tonight he wasn't going to give into Jack and his childish love games but talk and laugh the night away with the people he held dear his friends.

* * *

**~~~~~Jack P.O.V~~~~~~~~**

As I walked into the school I decided that I couldn't go in there without a date,I mean in my head it wouldn't hurt Hiccup because why would he go there if he knew I was there?

I decided that Jamie would do,as we walked in together I saw Jamie's hold tighten and him smirk at something or rather someone.

I quickly pushed Jamie off me,red lights were going off in my head 'Now how am I gonna get Hiccup back' I thought alarmed in my head.

Hiccup gave me a dry look before shaking his head and going back to talking with his friends.

I sulkily walked over to my table watching Hiccup and his group steadily. I watched as a boy I think his name was Peter Pan offered his hand to Hiccup **(1)**.

Hiccup smiled shyly before accepting Peter's hand,Peter's eyes sparkled mischievously as he spun Hiccup around on the dance floor.

Jack fumed stomping out of the high school before entering his car smacking his head against the steering wheel.

* * *

**~~~~~~Meg P.O.V~~~~~~~~**

I watched as Peter and Hiccup danced away laughing and smiling I was really happy for Hiccup it was nice for him to finally have someone else in his life after Jack.

I watched amused as Jack stomped out of the high school angrily.

I watched as Jamie tried to go after Jack to calm him down to no avail.

I guess I watched a lot of things that night.

* * *

**(1) I'VE INVENTED A NEW PAIRING!.**

**Well here's this chapter hope you liked it,and I hope you liked the new pairing I've invented and remember if you make a PeterxHiccup fic remember I created **

**this beauty O_O.**


End file.
